


Under the Rose Thicket

by Darkdorkchan (Raburabusama)



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raburabusama/pseuds/Darkdorkchan
Summary: This is the silly little fluff fic I wrote for @diabolikloverszine on Tumblr!  Subaru stumbles upon a secret Yui has in the garden...
Relationships: Komori Yui/Sakamaki Subaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Under the Rose Thicket

**Author's Note:**

> I got the okay to post this perfectly in time to celebrate Dialover’s 9th anniversary, happy birthday DL! The Zine was a fun thing to do and I'm grateful to the mods and other participants for the amazing opportunity! If you're on Tumblr please follow the zine blog in case there will be another zine coming up one day !
> 
> EDIT: For some reason the first paragraph was missing, I'm so sorry! Here's the full fic / 22.12.2020

Sakamaki Subaru was annoyed. This was, of course, nothing new, for he spent most of his existence exasperated with his brothers and life in general. That night was the monthly family dinner of the Sakamaki household, excruciating torture of being forced to endure the company of his siblings for hours. Luckily, the dinner was finally winding down to a close -- or turning into mayhem -- when Ayato’s miss-shot blob of mashed potato landed on Kanato’s plate and splattered gravy onto his and Teddy’s person. Kanato sprung from his chair screaming bloody hell, table knife in hand with the clear intention of murdering Ayato on the spot. Subaru felt a tiny smile tugging the corner of his mouth while he admired the scene. Reiji was trying to separate the brawling vampires in vain, Shuu was dead asleep in his chair, and Yui…

Subaru spotted her moving suspiciously at the edge of his vision: nervous, but it was only to be expected especially since blood was about to spatter all over the dining room She was carrying her own plates to the kitchen, but then again she was stupidly helpful like that. Something about her demeanour made him curious: an air of nervousness and maybe even guilt, got Subaru’s attention. She hadn’t even thanked Reiji for the meal before trying to sneak away, unnoticed.

The fighting triplets were rolling on the floor, with Laito lazily cheering them on. No one else had paid any mind to Yui, nor to Subaru. He could’ve just teleported to his coffin for some peace and quiet, but instead he found himself padding after the girl.

She had left her cleaned plates and fine silverware in the sink. Her sweet, enticing smell still hung in the air; Subaru would’ve had little trouble following her even if the trail had been colder. Opening the servants’ door -- the only other exit from the room -- he could see her bobbing away behind the hawthorn fences encircling the pathways towards the rose garden. What on Earth was that air head up to now? Not that it was of any real consequence to Subaru, but he had free time on his hands, and having had to bear the company of his siblings for so long, harassing the poor girl would serve as a nice dessert. Not to mention her blood; Subaru swallowed feeling the dryness of his throat.

Following the dull-sensed human was laughably easy. Subaru stopped behind some topiary when Yui halted suddenly at the edge of the old stone wall separating the inner and the outer courtyards. It was a secluded opening with a few stone benches surrounded by rose bushes in full bloom and shaded by an old weeping willow. The cloying smell of roses annoyed Subaru’s sensitive nose, drowning Yui’s scent. The girl herself was crouching at the edge of the enclosure with a less fancy plate in hand, making weird little noises. Subaru was just about to burst out of his hiding place to demand to know what the idiot was up to when a wary, pale shape emerged from the rose thicket.

A cat. Skinny and a bit mangy, with long, cream-coloured fur that had not been brushed in ages. Clearly a stray, and a female, as two kittens bounced awkwardly after their mother. Subaru stifled a sound of surprise. Yui was cooing to the mother offering some roast beef in her extended hand, face alight with such innocent joy that it made Subaru really want to break something.

“There you go, nothing to be afraid of.” Yui murmured to the cat when she finally snatched the meat from her hands. The kittens were far less wary of her, meowing their demands for food with fervour.

“Oh, don’t worry little ones, I’ve got enough for all of you!” Yui turned towards the kittens circling her. One tried to jump on her leg but fell back down on its butt, making her laugh benignly. Subaru clenched his jaw. He couldn’t remember seeing Yui so relaxed and happy. She shouldn’t have let her guard down like this, even if she thought the vampire brothers were all occupied in the mansion.

He stepped out of his hiding place, the cat mother fixing her bright green gaze onto him while Yui remained blissfully unknowing. The cat did not hiss or flee as Subaru walked towards Yui, not really trying to be quiet. The girl was just so engrossed in petting one of the kittens she was holding against her breast that he managed to walk right behind her.

“Oi, what do you think you’re doing?”

Yui screamed in surprise and it was her turn to fall flat on her ass when she instinctively tried to dodge the threat.

“S-Subaru-kun!” She managed to say, eyes huge as she pressed the tiny cat against her chest protectively. The mother cat had jumped back when Yui screamed but the other kitten was unfazed, coming boldly towards this potentially new source of food.

“I-I!” She stuttered, suddenly very frightened, “I’m sorry, Subaru-kun!”

He crossed his arms on his chest, huffing in annoyance and towering over her.

“I was _not_ asking for an apology. Answer.”

Paling visibly, Yui swallowed hard, trying to keep the kitten in check even if it was determined to leave her crushing grasp:

“I just, I’ve been giving them scraps. She has kittens and … I wanted to help her.”

The kitten not currently being bruised by Yui had been meowing its demands beside Subaru’s leg all the while. It got tired of being ignored and jumped up, grabbing onto his trouser leg like it was nothing but a tree. Growling, Subaru bent down to grab the little pest.

“Please don’t!” Yui cried out.

Subaru sat down on the bench, holding the small ball of fuzz in his hands. A set of pale blue eyes was staring at him with curiosity.

“Shut up” he said to Yui, gruffly. Somehow her panicking that he would hurt the cats annoyed Subaru to no end. As did the fact that these cats had managed to avoid his attention for so long right in his backyard. He rubbed the kitten’s cheek with his thumb and it pressed its head against his finger, eyes drifting shut. He felt it begin to purr, vibrating in his hand.

The kitten kept pushing its face against Subaru’s thumb to mark him, until it grabbed onto it with all of its paws and bit him straight in the pad of his thumb with those needle-like kitten teeth. He heard Yui let out a squeak of terror, while he idly studied this little murderer do its utmost at maiming his fingers. Those long fangs were like his: made to pierce and rend; as was that killer intent too, even if those mortal teeth would never hope to break his skin. He flipped it on its back on his palm and rubbed its belly, inciting its ferociousness to all new levels. With savage glee, the little butcher kicked Subaru’s wrist with its hind legs and gnawed at his forefinger.

He felt the mother cat bump her forehead against his shin, so he disentangled his hand from the kitten to rub her head, too. Yui was staring at him, eyes as wide as saucers. He had nigh forgotten about her up until that moment; then he felt the smile that had crept on his face quickly turn into a frown. Hotness crept up his cheeks and he averted his gaze:

“What?”

A moment of silence stretched between them as Yui seemed unable to answer his demand. Meanwhile the kitten in his palm squirmed around, furiously mewling demands at him, eyes locked on his face.

“I-I… I didn’t” she stuttered finally, grasping for words. Subaru regretted even asking anything; he really didn’t need to know what she thought about this. The second kitten had escaped Yui’s slackened grasp and was also demanding attention at his feet.

Even under her scrutiny, Subaru found himself unable to ignore those tiny calls for attention.

“Do I look like I have three arms?” he grumbled to the other kitten, scooping it up to seat it on his knee. Without looking at Yui’s stupid face, he could imagine the vacuous expression the girl had well enough. He raised his voice to address her:

“The cats can’t stay here.” His tone brooked no argument, but still the girl protested:

“But, Subaru-kun! They don’t have--”

“I _know_ they’re strays!” His scarlet gaze burned Yui’s complaint to cinders.

“Anything is better than here. Look, how do you think the others will react when they find out you’ve got something here you hold dear?”

Yui’s face fell. Good, she understood. Subaru sighed; somehow this all made his chest squirm with a hollow gnaw. He hated it. This feeling, he didn’t want to care about anything, but there he was.

“What… ” she asked, voice so small, defeated. Subaru’s jaw clenched painfully. “What should we do?”

So, it was we now? The mother cat jumped up on the bench next to him, pushing her head against his elbow. She was warm and alive, like Yui.

“Ugh, take them away.” He growled, annoyed at getting drawn into another messy and troublesome situation with stupid mortals. Yui chewed her lip, looking forlorn sitting alone on her patch of grass.

“We could take them to a shelter.” Timidly, she suggested.

“A what?”

“They take in stray animals, with no owners. I’m sure Kaminashi city has one! ...Some of the older ladies that used to come to -- to our church volunteered at one, I think.” Hurriedly, she got to her feet, seeming to think coming closer would make her message get through better. She ended up standing in front of him. The kittens started meowing at her in the hopes of getting more morsels of meat.

“Hn, sounds like a bother.” Subaru grabbed Yui by the wrist and pulled her down next to him. She made a cute whimpering sound when trying to keep her balance, to no avail of course.

“Subaru-kun!” She protested. The kittens were scrambling to get away from his lap as he pulled her close.

“You could persuade me to do something so tiresome if...” Finally her scent overpowered the roses, this close. Her pulse was racing; it made him grin, lean closer.

“If?” She meekly asked. Hesitantly, her free hand landed on his shoulder, unsure whether to try and push him away or not. 

“Give me some blood.” His lips were already on her neck, so it was not really a thing she could bargain about anymore; but for the cats she seemed willing to endure even this. _What a gentle thing she was, surrendering without a fight._ Subaru was almost disappointed. His long fangs pierced her skin and warm blood gushed forth into his mouth.

***

She had been rather persistent. Subaru stifled another yawn, but he had promised, and haste was for the best. Yui left a scent trail so strong it would’ve been just a matter of days before someone else would’ve found her secret.

The lights were annoyingly bright; he wanted to sleep already. Yui was prattling away with some old lady by the counter, while he was trying to stay awake between the tall shelves stuffed with huge bags of dog food. His eyes drifted shut on their own.

“Come right this way.” The lady led Yui away and hastily she beckoned him to follow. Grumpily, he slogged after them to a shelf filled with cages.

“So if you have two kittens and their mother I suggest one of the bigger pet crates, so there won’t be any trouble.” She hoisted one of them down, and it certainly looked big enough. The look Yui gave at its bulk was apprehensive, but the lady smiled at her reassuringly.

“I’m sure your boyfriend can hel--” both of them twitched in unison like struck by lightning.

“I’m not--!” 

“He’s not--!” Was out of their mouths in such unison it made Subaru’s face feel seven times hotter than it already had when that word slipped out of the shopkeeper's mouth. The incredibly blank “oh okay”-face she pulled at both their red faces made things even worse.

“We’ll take the fucking cage, let’s just go!” He wrestled the crate from the shopkeeper’s hands, grabbed Yui by the arm and stomped to the cashier. To his relief it was manned by some other clerk. He paid quickly -- from his own damn savings! -- so they could just get the hell away from that place and never return.

“It was just a--”

“Shut up!” The hotness on his face refused to go away. He shouldn’t even care; it was stupid. Everything about this was stupid. 

The crate was light but annoyingly hard to carry. He manhandled Yui out of the shop, and for once, she didn’t struggle and protest, seemingly as keen on leaving the place as he was.

His weary eyes stung, stepping out onto the street. It was seemingly past noon already. Usually sunlight was but a nuisance, but today its glare felt nigh unbearable. Luckily, the tsukaima driven limo he had summoned for them was only a few steps away from the sliding doors of the shop. Mutely, Yui helped him wrestle the crate into the car, nor did she complain when he pushed her in after it with a bit too much force.

Finally within the limo’s dark safety, he was able to sigh a breath of relief. At his behest the car’s engine purred to life and the tsukaima started driving back towards the mansion. The empty crate slid and clanked around the floor with the limo’s movement, its clatter annoying Subaru’s tired ears. Yui sat an arm’s length away from him, stiff as a board and about as quiet as one, too.

“They gave me a pamphlet for a shelter.” She finally broke the oppressive silence between them.

“Good. You owe me a lifetime of blood after this shit is taken care of.”

She scooted closer coyly:

“Thank you, Subaru-kun, for helping me.” Her cheeks were still red, and she averted her eyes, maybe in fear of him lashing out again. His throat felt tight, and not from thirst. Feelings he didn’t want to dwell on coiled within him, suffocating, so he just scoffed.

“Not doing it for you.” His face felt hotter again, having accidentally confessed he actually cared for the well being of the cats.

“You’re kind.” There was a grateful smile in her voice, which flared a flame of rage within him:

“And you want to get bitten to death, huh!?” 

***

Getting the cats into their crate was a debacle he’d never want to re-enact. Every smidgen of trust the cat mother had for them both vanished as soon as she spied the clunking crate and they’d had to chase them around and bribe them with meat for half a day until all three were finally in the cage. Yui was covered in scratches, both from the cats and rose thorns, and her hair was a mess full of dried leaves. Had Subaru been able to admit it, she would’ve looked rather adorable, but he couldn’t. Instead, he leaned on the black leather seat of the limo, brow scrunched and eyes shut as he listened to the trio’s panicked meowing. He tried and failed to ignore the inviting scent of blood Yui was emitting from all her wounds.

He dozed off for a bit, until the abrupt stopping of the limo shook him awake: they had arrived at the shelter Yui had been going on about. Finally this ordeal would be over with.

Never had he expected to regret entering the nondescript building as much as he did. The place was a prison of bigger and smaller cages, filled with the heart rending cries of kittens, adult cats and other former pets. The caretaker led them to the back of the house without so much as a blink to all this suffering around her, seeming rather unenthusiastic about receiving a new litter to fill the cages. He smelled their fear, confusion and desperation; it made his head spin. He lagged behind, stopping in the middle of the hallway, unable to go further.

”Humans left all of them?” He muttered out loud, despite himself. First left to die, then imprisoned like this, forgotten. Everywhere around him, huge eyes were studying him, some pleading for help, some angry, others just apathetic.

”Huh?” Yui turned around, as his voice was drowned by the racket ”Did you say something?” When their eyes met, hers seemed to fill with worry. Subaru winced; he didn’t want her to see his weaknesses exposed like this. Yui came back to him, mouth starting to form another question. Before she could manage that, he pushed the heavy crate into her hands:

”I’ll wait outside, I said!” He almost yelled, too loud, already turning to leave that hell.

Only after the front door banged shut was he able to suck in a ragged breath. He hated himself, but more so he hated that horrible place, those hollow eyes that stirred up thoughts, memories, he didn’t want to have. Nor did he want to care. Snarling, he kicked over an empty trash can, then another, but it didn’t help. He felt weak, and it made his hatred burn all the hotter. He punched the wall and it didn’t even crack. Why was he having such a hard time getting his breathing in check? The useless drags of air were burning his chest. He needed some silent darkness. With numb legs he staggered towards the limo’s safety. He was too tired for this bullshit.

Yui’s hands grabbed the back of his jacket. He hadn’t even heard her approach. He stopped, but she stayed silent. For a moment they stood there in the middle of the empty shelter yard. Subaru’s chest stilled, rage drained out of him as he felt her warmth seep through his clothes, and her halting breath against his back. He smelled salt. Yui sniffed, the damned idiot was crying. Subaru wanted to yell at her but couldn’t find the strength to push her away. Instead, he turned to press her face into his chest, crush her into an embrace so she wouldn’t see his face. Sobbing feebly, she pulled Subaru closer, getting his shirt wet with tears.

”Stop crying, stupid.” He whispered, failing to get a shred of menace into his tone.

”I’m sorry.” She paused to swallow some hiccups. ”I knew you were kind, Subaru-kun. Always.” He growled but it too didn’t come out half as threatening as he wanted.

“S-she said the mother looks healthy and that kittens have a -- a good adoption rate.” She spoke into his shirt. Haltingly, as if she were trying to convince herself they’d made the right choice. _Anything is better than here_ , his own words echoed in his head. _It’s still better than death_ , he decided silently as Yui continued hugging him close with all her might, shoulders shuddering with the effort of trying to swallow her sobs.

Frowning, he forced Yui’s face up and licked the tears from her cheeks. _I’m the only one who gets to make you cry_ , but the words never made it out, instead he gave her a soft kiss. Then another one, and she melted against him.

One day I’ll free us both, he vowed, even if he was yet unable to utter that to her, either. Free somewhere where they’d not need to worry for their or their cats’ safety, or anything else his piece of shit family would get up to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all the way to the end UwU <3 I would love some feedback, if you have any, don’t hesitate to say what you thought! I want to hear it 0w0  
> I personally feel that the word restriction didn't do this fic any favours xD The "plot" had to advance too fast for my liking :'(


End file.
